Optical networks may be used to communicate information as optical signals. In some optical networks, optical transmission devices may include one or more optical sources that generate the optical signals. The optical sources may include, laser photo diodes, for instance. The optical signals generally include channels of light transmitted from one or more of the optical sources.
The channels of light may diverge. For example, as the optical signal moves from the optical source, the cross-sectional area of the channel of light may increase. To compensate for divergence, the optical transmission device may include a one or more collimating lenses. For example, the collimating lenses may be included in a focusing assembly. The collimating lenses collect and/or re-organize the channel of light to form a channel of light with essentially parallel rays or a more consistent cross-sectional area.
To monitor the channel of light and/or the optical source, some optical transmission devices may include an optical monitor. The optical monitor generally receives some portion of the optical signal. Based on the received portion of the light, the optical transmission device may be able to obtain information about the optical signal and/or the optical source. For example, an optical monitor may measure power levels of the optical signal transmitted from the optical source. The optical transmission device may then adjust or maintain an operating characteristic of the optical source.
In some optical transmission devices, to receive the portion of the channel of light, a reflecting lens may be positioned between the optical source and the collimator lens. The reflecting lens may redirect the portion of the optical signal to the optical monitor. In some optical sources may emit channels of light from both ends of an optical source cavity. The channel of light emitted from one end of the optical source cavity may be communicated to the optical network. The channel of light emitted from the other end may be emitted towards the optical monitor.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.